The Bet
by Lizzie B
Summary: During a stake out Fin brings up the squad's white elephant and makes a bet with John. A look at a romance from the outside in. EO.
1. Chapter 1

The Bet

By: Lizzie B

Author's Note: Really, I should pay more attention during American Pluralism, lol. This is born of the fact that I can't pay attention in that class to save my life. First SVU fic, so if you've got an opinion, please share. I do so love criticism. It's cute, it's fun and I hope you all enjoy it.

----------

"What's going on between Benson and Stabler?" Fin asked breaking the lull in conversation. It was two days since he'd left Narcotics for Special victims and Odafin Tutuola wasn't an idiot.

"What?" John asked, a little taken aback that Fin had brought up the squad's white elephant. It was an unspoken rule that everyone ignored the sparks that continually leapt between Elliot and Olivia. No one, Elliot and Olivia especially, wanted to acknowledge that they existed because that would lead to disaster. It was easier, and safer to sweep it under the rug, so to speak.

Fin rolled his eyes and shifted in the passenger seat, "Don't give me that, man. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"He's married," John pointed out then quickly changed the subject, "Any sign of Hall?" They were on a stake out, waiting outside the suspect, Marshall Hall's apartment building. So far, it had been two hours since Hall was supposed to get home and they were still waiting.

"Street's empty, John," Fin didn't miss the attempt to change the subject and wasn't about to let it go, "Married men cheat on their wives all the time, what's to stop him?"

"Catholic guilt," John muttered, "And Liv's not the type to sleep with a married man."

Fin snorted, "If it was just sex they wanted, they could ignore it better." John looked at his new partner, a little surprised he'd noticed the deeper connection between Elliot and Olivia only after two days. His respect for Fin went up a few notches.

"So, you noticed that too huh?"

"I'm not stupid," Fin said, stiffening a little, "You'd have to be brain dead to miss it."

"Yeah well, they're not going to sacrifice their partnership," John sighed, rolling his shoulders. He hated sitting in the cramped little tan department issue sedan. He was too old for this, not that he'd admit that to anyone.

"First time one of them goes through a life changing crisis, that'll change," Fin said softly, watching the blue sedan parked at the other end of the street. He could just make out Elliot and Olivia's silhouettes but it didn't look like anything more interesting was going on in their car. Except maybe they were doing that silent communication thing they had, which was what Fin had noticed first. After that it had been easy to pick up on the little signs. Elliot checking out Olivia when he thought no one was looking or Olivia watching Elliot from across their desks when they were doing paper work. Fin had also noticed no one talked about it. Strange, since gossip like that was usually all squads had to break up the monotony and horror of their days. And the stake out seemed like a perfect opportunity to talk to his new partner about it. Any more conspiracy theory talk and Fin would probably shoot John.

John agreed with Fin. At the first sign one of them was going to break, the other would be there. That's how it had been since Elliot and Olivia had teamed up, but he didn't think they'd ever act on their obviously mutual attraction. It wasn't just because Elliot was married and so Catholic he probably thought just thinking about Olivia and sex in the same second was adultery. It was because they relied too much on each other as partners. They both seemed to feed on the fact that through all the sick crap they faced every day they had each other and that would never change. Sure, John thought, also watching the blue sedan, Fin was just, but just to be contrary, "As long as Elliot's married, they're just partners."

"Wanna bet?" Fin grinned, one eyebrow raised as he turned to look at John.

John's eyebrows shot up in surprised, "You wanna bet on if Elliot and Olivia will have sex or not?"

"Two hundred dollars says three years before they jump each other," Fin challenged.

"Three years? Just goes to show how little you know. I say at least seven."

Fin held out his hand, "So, we've got a bet?"

John clasped his hand, "We've got a bet."

----------

Author's Note: I'm tempted to continue this, though I have no idea where I'd be going, but I think it would be fun. Hmmmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bet

Chapter Two

By: Lizzie B

------------

Author's Note: Well, people liked this story so much and my muse is harassing me about it, so I'm continuing this! Yes, The Bet is now going to be a chapter story! I have no idea how long I'm going to make it, I've got lots of time to cover. Also, if you, dear readers, think there's a particular episode of SVU that would effect The Bet, tell me about it! If I like it I'll write about it. Also, be on the look out for a companion story called The Ante, it's basically The Bet from Elliot and Olivia's point of view. I think I'm done babbling now…yeah, I'm done.

------------

"Happy Anniversary honey," John said, raising his class of red wine to Fin, "It's been the best three years of my life." The members of Special Victims laughed and raised their own glasses.

"The three longest of mine," Fin drawled and the table burst into more laughter. They were all down at the local cop bar celebrating Fin's three year anniversary with them. It was the perfect reason for them to let a little steam off after a difficult case. A little drinking, a little hazing and some bad jokes were the perfect way to do it.

"It's so nice to be appreciated," John said, clapping Fin on the back.

"Hey, I'm glad you stuck around," Captain Cragen jerked his thumb at John, "I thought this nut with all his conspiracy theory talk was going to drive away every person I paired with him. I expected you to come back from your first stake out together and beg me for a transfer." Everyone instantly started telling their best stories about John and stake outs, which just make John tune them out. He glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Only two more days and Fin would have to pay up. The Bet, as it was now jokingly called, was about to make John two hundred dollars richer. Not bad, considering there had been a few times he'd wondered if he knew Elliot and Olivia as well as he thought he did. But, they didn't let him down, and he was going to gloat about it for days.

"So Fin and I jump from the car," Olivia was saying when John tuned back in, "And we both have our guns out, sun glasses on, looking like some rejected Miami Vice spin off. I'm surprised the perp didn't just point and laugh at us."

"You looked like the reject. A white suit? What were you thinking?" Fin tipped his glass towards Olivia and shook his head, "Someone seriously needs to just burn your closet down."

"At least she wears a suit, you still look like you're in Narcotics," Cragen defended.

"And look like a black Lurch? I'll leave the mortician look to John." Once again the table exploded in laughter.

"Shouldn't we be picking on Fin? He's the man of the hour," John pointed out, scowling at everyone at the table.

"Okay, okay," Elliot leaned back in his chair and grinned at Fin, "Remember the Cruz case? Maybe two years back?"

"Oh man, that's cold," Fin said, shaking his head.

"But it's funny," Elliot pointed out, "So, the Cap sends Fin and me to talk to this homeless woman who called in a tip to the hotline we'd set up for this missing kid. So, we go meet this "woman" at some dive bar in Soho. Turn's out "Candice" was a cross dresser and built like a line backer. Had the fakest blonde wig I've ever seen on and a five o'clock shadow. "She" instantly falls in love with Fin and to get any information out of her, he has to start buying her drinks."

"Oh man," Fin groaned, "Just stop there, man."

"And skip the best part?" Elliot grinned evilly, "Now "Candice" was a big girl, but she couldn't hold even one gin and tonic, but by this time we'd figured out she was pretty much useless to our case so we're about to leave when she throws herself at Fin and they go crashing to the floor." Everyone was chuckling at this point, while Fin kept drinking, "It took Fin, the bar tender and me five minute to get "Candice" off of him."

"Wow, didn't know you were such a ladies man, Fin," Olivia propped her chin in her hand, "I know a few "ladies" who would love to meet you."

"If you're all gonna spend the whole night makin' fun of me, I need another drink," Fin said, getting to his feet.

"Woah, anniversary boy doesn't get his own drinks," Elliot said, also standing. "Anyone else need a refill?" Since everyone agreed that yes, they needed another drink, Olivia and Cragen ended up carrying empty glasses to the bar. Sensing an opportunity, John turned to fin.

"Only two days left man, ready to pay up?" He asked, a cocky grin in place.

"A lot can happen in two days," Fin scowled, not ready to admit defeat. Well, he wouldn't admit defeat to John. He knew Elliot and Olivia better and could see now that three years had been a bad choice. He actually figure John's first argument, that not as long as Elliot's married, was the best choice. Damn, John was going to gloat for days about this.

"Ha! Not that much," John snorted, "You should just pay up now and get it over with."

"What are you two talking about?" Alex Cabot asked. Although not officially part of the squad she along with Dr. George Huang had been invited along to join in the fun. So far, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"A bet," John explained, "In two days, Fin loses."

"A bet about what exactly?" Huang asked. John and Fin exchanged a look. They hadn't let anyone else in on their little wager, mostly because they had never thought about that before. For three years it had been a little inside joke between them. Any time Elliot or Olivia got too involved in a case they'd ease their concerns by joking about The Bet and who was going to end up paying who. It had also been a big part of becoming friends on top of partners. Now that the time limit was almost up, however, they didn't see the harm in letting others in on the joke.

"Elliot and Liv." Huang and Alex smiled.

"You bet on that?" Alex laughed, "I can't believe it."

"I can," Huang looked at John, "What were the terms?"

"Fin said three years, I said seven. You should have given them more credit Fin," John teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Fin rolled his eyes, "And if you keep rubbin' it in my face, I'll kick your boney white ass from here to Queens."

"You mean you're just going to let it go?" Alex looked incredulous, "You have to keep it going!" John and Fin once again looked at each other. They'd actually never thought about continuing The Bet before. What was the point? Fin was wrong, John got his money and Elliot and Olivia still had enough chemistry to fill up a high school science lab. Things would be like they had always been, only John got to gloat more.

"I'd certainly like to make my own wager," Huang said, looking over his shoulder to the bar where Cragen and Elliot were talking while Olivia silently listened.

"Oh yeah?" Fin leaned forward over the table, "What do you think, Doc?"

"Never. They may feel that way about each other, but it only comes from spending so much time together in stressful situations. They know that it'll burn out as soon as they act on it."

Alex snorted into her beer, "She loves him, and more than as just a friend or partner." Everyone looked at Alex in surprise. Sure, they'd figured Olivia was attracted to Elliot, but love? That was a whole other line to cross. "What? You don't see it? Pay close attention to the way she looks at him, you'll see it." The men at the table looked towards the pair in question and watched.

"Damn," Fin said after a moment, "She's right."

"Men," Alex muttered with a sigh.

"Still, sex and love are separate issues. Just because she loves him it doesn't mean she'll have sex with him."

"Doc's got a point," John agreed.

Alex snorted again, "Men really know nothing when it comes to women in love," She pushed her drink aside, crossed her arms on the table and fixed everyone with a hard look, "She loves him. She wants him. As soon as the opportunity presents its self, she'll take him."

"Care to make a wager counselor?" John grinned, "All you need is two hundred bucks and a time limit."

"I give it another five years," Alex said after glancing over her shoulder once more.

"Doc?" John asked, raising an eyebrow at Huang.

"If it ever happens it will be more than five years. Certainly not while his kids are still young as they are. I say ten."

"And since I'm feeling generous," John turned to Fin, "I'll let you change your bet for an extra one hundred dollars."

"Fine. I'm goin' with woman's intuition, five years."

"Are you going to let Cragen in?" Alex asked as the Captain started back for their table, leaving Elliot and Olivia at the bar.

"I don't see why not," John said with a shrug, wondering how he'd become the bookie, "Hey, Captain, want in on a bet?"

"It'll have to wait, we've got a case."

------------

Author's Note: It's kinda long, lol. I guess that's what happens when you've decided to make it a serial story. So, dear readers, please review and if you have any suggestions for SVU moments that could effect the bet, feel free to tell me about them!


	3. Chapter 3

The Bet

Chapter Three

By: Lizzie B

--------

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for the response readers! I'm so glad you all love this fic. The Ante is still in the works, can't seem to get the first chapter right, but as soon as it's finished, I'll post it, don't worry.

--------

"It looks like your victim had a pretty fancy meal right before she died," ME Melinda Warner said, standing next to the waist high metal slab. "Lobster bisque, a Greek salad, and prime stake."

"So, she definitely didn't have her last meal where she was found," John said, studying the girl's pale face.

"Anything else?" Fin asked, doing his best to hide the fact that he hated the morgue.

"One thing," Warner reached behind her and picked up a small hand held black light, "Your victim went partying before she died. Get the lights for me Detective Munch?" While John went to turn off the light Warner reached under the sheet for the girl's left hand.

"Club stamp," Fin said, watching the words "BET ME" appear under the purple light. "Never heard of this one though."

"Bet me," John grinned at his partner over the dead girl, and together they shared a moment of mental chuckling.

"You two want to explain what's so funny about a stamp on a dead girl's hand?" Warner asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was protective of everyone who came into her morgue and having two seasoned detectives laugh over a body was not proper.

John cleared his throat and looked chastised, "Just an inside joke, Doc. Fin and I have a little bet going so things like this…" He trailed off, realizing his excuse wasn't going to make any sense to the ME.

"What? About how many cases you can clear?" Warner did not look happy, so Fin stepped in.

"Come on Doc, you've worked with John and me before, would we do that?"

She nodded in agreement and the hard expression fell away. It was quickly replaced with one of curiosity, "Then what is it about?"

"Why, wanna join?"

"John," Fin rolled his eyes, "Soon you're gonna have to make a chart to keep track of everyone you've invited into this."

"The list's at home," John smiled charmingly at the ME, "Only two hundred bucks and you too can be part of the Elliot and Olivia Bet."

"You bet on your co-works?" Warner's expression clearly said she found the two SVU detectives, John in particular, much weirder than when they had walked in.

"Yup, so far Dr. Huang's got the longest time. He says ten years before Elliot and Olivia jump into the sack." John was enjoying being bookie for The Bet. It was like his own little conspiracy that he could run. Of course he had to be careful about who he let in. Like the unresolved sexual tension between Elliot and Olivia no one talked about The Bet around the two. John, and everyone involved, would be in serious trouble if they were found out. But, he figured the ME could keep a secret.

"What?" Warner spluttered, "That's, that's insane. They're just partners."

John and Fin looked at each other perplexed. That was certainly not the response they'd expect. So far, everyone who worked closely with Elliot and Olivia had noticed. Warner was the first one who didn't seem to pick up on it all.

"Come on, Doc, you haven't noticed at all?"

Warner glared, "I pay more attention to dead people, they're easier to figure out," she muttered, "Who else is involved with this?"

"Cabot, along with me, Fin, and the shrink," John listed, "So far we're limiting it to only people who work in Special Victims." Everyone paused when Fin's cell phone went off.

"That's' Cragen, he wants to know why we're not back at the station yet," Fin said after he hung up.

"So, you want in, Doc?" John offered, studying the ME.

"I'll get back to you," Warner picked up her report and handed it over, "Here, your Captain will want it."

"Thanks, until next time Doc," John saluted with the file while Fin just nodded. Once they were gone and she was all alone away, Warner covered the girl's face and shook her head. Elliot and Olivia, no way that would ever happen. There just wasn't that chemistry between them. Warner mentally paused as she made her way to the next body, but Munch and Fin would notice something like that before she would. Maybe there was something there. Maybe next time she worked with them, she'd look a little closer and pay more attention to those living around her instead of the dead.

---------

Author's Note: Yeah, I didn't bring Warner in on the bet yet, but aren't you glad she made an appearance? lol. I'm still open for suggestions on events in SVU that would effect The Bet, feel free to share your opinions! Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bet

Chapter Four

By Lizzie B

------

Author's Note: Ha! I love how some reviewers have actually started making their own bets on the story! That's great, you people rock! I so wish I could make a bet, but then I'd blow the whole story, lol. And thanks to all the people who suggest ideas! Now, this chapter will have a more serious note, not as funny as my pervious chapters. So, just be warned, you probably won't be laughing at this one. Unless you've got one weird sense of humor.

---------

For once the squad room was silent. There was no buzz of work, or idle chatter from people outside the bullpen. One of their own was gone and her absence was like a vacuum, sucking out all the noise and activity. At his desk, John Munch leaned back in his chair and contemplated the death of Alex Cabot in silence. It was not easy to think that only a few nights before they had all once again gone out to celebrate with drinks. It actually hurt to think that he could never get into arguments about the Constitution with her again or have her hand him a warrant or tell him she couldn't prosecute. There wouldn't be anymore laughing over beer and pretzels.

He closed his eyes against the sting of tears as the last conversation they had ran though his mind. She'd asked if anyone else had gotten in on The Bet. _"I've been spending so much time with them I can't help thinking about it. I want to laugh every time I see them together."_ She had whispered to him, and he had smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

John looked towards the other side of the pen, where Elliot and Olivia sat with their heads bowed over paper work. It wasn't easy on any of them, but John knew Alex and Olivia had been particularly close and she was taking the loss harder than most. He actually hoped for one that Elliot would be more than just a partner for once and be exactly what Olivia needed.

"Hey, I'm going for coffee," John said, needed to get out of the silence, "Anyone want some?"

"I'll come with, man," Fin said, getting up from his desk, "I need to take a walk anyway."

"Anything for you, Liv?" John asked gently, walking over and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No thanks, John," She smiled sadly up at him, but reached up and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled back and looked at Elliot.

"I'm fine," He said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork, "Thanks though."

Side by side in silence, Fin and John walked out of the precinct and started for the little donut shop down the street. John glanced at his partner once and figured Fin didn't want to talk about how he was feeling. Well, John did.

"You ever stop to think about what we're doing?" He asked, startling Fin out of his reverie.

"The job?" Fin answered, not feeling like talking. He wanted a way out of the office, that's it. He hadn't expected John would want to talk either, since they'd all been pretty much silent after the Captain had broken the news to them. There had been the initial burst of questions, denials and accusations and then just silence. He had to get out of that before he snap and started raving like John.

"No, The Bet."

Fin made a face, "You wanna talk about that now?"

"Yeah, I do," John snapped, "I'm actually hoping for once that Elliot will be an ass and cheat on his wife. Something's wrong with that. We shouldn't be hoping that two people are going to potentially ruin a lot of people's lives for some measly two hundred bucks. What sort of moral quagmire have we started?"

"You actually think they're that shallow?" Fin shot back, "Man, it's all a joke, John. No one thinks anything will ever happen. It's just there and we deal with it by joking about it. It's like the job, you can't laugh at that, it'll kill you."

"She asked me about it," John said softly, stopping outside the door to the donut shop and looked up to find a patch of sky between all the buildings, "The last thing we ever talked about was The Bet." He shook his head, "I just wish it had been something else. I just wish it didn't have to be the last one we ever had."

Fin reached out and put his hand on John's shoulder, "We all have regrets, John, but we can't focus on that, man. We gotta remember how many times she went to bat for us, all the good time, right?"

"It'd be easier if I didn't feel guilty." John sighed, "Come on, it's either caffeine or I'm heading to a bar and I don't think the Captain would be too happy with me then."

"I hear ya man, you're a lousy drunk." And they found they could still laugh about it.

-----------

Author's Note: Yup, serious isn't it? But, honestly, I thought about how The Bet is funny and all, but it's also kinda morally bad. So I addressed that in a way I think works. I'm gonna get back to the funny now, lol. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bet

Chapter Five

By: Lizzie B

----------

Author's Note: So, seriously, I've been wracking my brain for what to do next. I mean, there are so many big moments in SVU that I could cover, and I had a great idea. Stall tactics! I'm making something up until I can make my mind up, lol. Oh, and on another note, this story does take place during actual SVU timeline. It's not any sort of Alternative Universe or anything like that. It does sort of follow the show, I just inserted a running gag. Now, please, enjoy chapter five.

----------

"Hey man," Detective Ed Green said, clasping hands with Fin before pulling him into a one armed hug, "What's up?"

"Got some information that may help you with your murder," Fin said, handing over a file, "Looks like your vic was suspected in a couple of our cases."

"Yeah? Strange he didn't pop up in the system," Green said, flipping through the file.

"Never could convict the guy, most of it was circumstantial. We just had to let him hang," Fin looked around the two-seven Homicide office, "Where's Briscoe?"

"Talkin' with the LT. Where's your geezer?"

"Left him at the house, figured I could run this over myself," Fin sat down on the edge of Green's desk, "How ya been, man?"

"Raking it in, made a killin' in Atlantic city last night," Green leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Started down a Chevy, ended up a platinum Rolex."

"Nice man." At that moment, Fin had a very interesting idea, "Hey, you want in on a little inter office wager?"

Green's eyebrows went up in interest, "What? You got a pool on the Nicks or somethin'?"

"Naw man, this is a little more long term."

"Depends, what are you running?"

"Munch and I got a little bet going," Fin could just hear his partner yelling at him about letting another precinct in, but Fin knew Green would keep his mouth shut, "You know Benson and Stabler right?"

"Yeah, intense guy Stabler," Green studied Fin for a second, "Wait a minute, you bet on Stabler?"

"Yeah, sort of," Fin grinned, "Practically the whole squad knows they wanna jump each other, but no one talks about it. John and I got a bet goin' about how long it will take."

Green burst out laughing, "You're kiddin' right?"

"Got Huang in on it, the ME's thinking about it, and we're waiting to see how the new ADA turns out before lettin' them in," Fin explained, "Might even let the Captain in on it."

"Oh man, you gotta hang around and tell Lennie, he'll love it."

"So, you're in?"

"Just tell me how much, man, I'm there."

"Two hundred, and you gotta pick a time limit."

"Low stakes, huh?"

"We're cops, man." And Fin mentally marked down Green for eight years, after explaining who bet what time limit. Then they chatted for a few minutes about cases and sports until Detective Lennie Briscoe walked out of Lt. Van Buren's office.

"Hey Fin, Munch here?" Briscoe asked, tossing some files onto his desk.

"Back at the house, but I'll tell him you say hi."

"Fin brought us some information about our vic," Green said, handing over the file to Briscoe, "Looks like he might not be such an upstanding citizen."

"I'm crushed," Briscoe said dryly, "So, what you hang around for?"

"Just like a cop, always suspicious," Fin smiled, "You want in on a bet?"

Briscoe rolled his eyes, "Just like my partner, always gambling."

"Munch and him has a office pool on when Benson and Stabler will find a little motel room somewhere," Green explained, leaning forward over his desk, "Only two hundred, that's not bad, Lennie."

"Huh," Briscoe snorted.

"And if they do it proves your cynicism about marriage," Green pointed out, "Come on, man, it'll be fun."

"Alright, fine, put me down for four years, and tell that mortician you work with I'm not paying him anything if I retire before those two prove me right."

"Gotcha," Fin got up from Green's desk, "Well, better head back to the house. See you two later."

"Hey, poker Friday night, drop in," Green called as Fin walked out. Fin waved a hand to indicate he'd be there if he could and strolled out of the two-seven.

-----------

Author's Note: Chapter is dedicated to Jerry Orbach who played one of the most beloved characters in Law and Order history, Detective Leonard Briscoe. You are missed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bet

Chapter Six

By: Lizzie B

----------

Author's Note: I think I've made you wait long enough for an update for this one. I'm gonna stagger updates, so one day it will be a new chapter for The Bet, the next one for The Ante. Seems like a fair set up to me and gives me more time to think about chapters! Yay for lazy bummage!

-----------

"Detectives," ADA Casey Novak explained patently in her calmest tone, "Without probably cause I can't get you a warrant. Now, let me enjoy my lunch."

"We have a positive id of this guy outside where Colleen worked," John pressed, "That's got to count for something."

"It shows this guy liked gelato. If you can place him outside the victim's apartment before or after the attack, I can get you warrant, but until then my hands are tied."

"I may have something," ME Warner said, walking up to the little booth where Casey, John and Fin were debating, "I got the results back on that unknown substance on the victim's pants, its hoof polish."

"Hoof polish?" Fin looked confused.

"It's used on horses to moisturize and protect the outside of the hoof," Warner explained, handing the file over to Casey, "I did a little research, each company uses a slightly different formula. The brand on your vic's pants was Natural Splendor."

"And Collins works at a carriage company," John raised an eyebrow at Casey, "How's that for probable cause Counselor?"

"Works for me," Casey sigh, "I think Judge Goldman's free right now."

"Oh, and while I have you here detectives, put me down for four years. Thanks."

"No problem," Fin said, sliding out of the booth.

"Knew you'd join up eventually," John smiled.

"Made me wonder how I missed it all these years," Warner shrugged, "Guess that's what I get for working with dead people."

"I feel like I'm missing out on something," Casey said, studying the three.

"You are," John admitted, "We'll fill you in on the way to see the judge." Together they walked out of the dinner across from the court house and joined the hustle and bustle of the Manhattan sidewalks.

"Alright, so fill me in."

"When Fir first started working at SVU we started a little bet," John explained casually, "Since then it's grown into a multi-precinct venture. You could say it's grown more into an interoffice pool than a bet."

"John, stop babbling and tell her what it's about," Fin rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Just trying to set the stage," John huffed, "We're betting on how long it takes for Elliot and Olivia to sleep together."

Casey's mouth dropped open in surprise. She gaped for a few seconds before finding her voice, "So, I'm not the only one who thinks there's something going on there."

"Hardly," Fin snorted, "The only people who don't notice are the two who should."

"I can't believe you're betting on it though," Casey said as they started up the court house steps.

"You obviously don't know us well enough yet Counselor," John beat her to the door and held it open for her, "But we'll over look that. Want in?"

"You'd let me in?" Casey asked as she led them through the maze of the court house hallways.

"Your predecessor was in on it."

"Alright, put me down for whatever she had," Casey stopped outside the door to Judge Goodman's office, "Be right back with a warrant for you."

-----------

Author's Note: Mmm, wonder if I should do more crossover's. I'd love to have Fin and Eames talk about how weird their partners are, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bet

Chapter Seven

By: Lizzie Bundick

----------

Author's Note: We're moving to a new house this weekend, so I've been packing like crazy. Sorry about the long wait! And since the new house won't have internet until like the 27th, it might take me awhile to update The Ante as well. Yay for Criminal Intent cross-over! Please, read and review.

----------

"Skittles?" Detective Alexandra Eames tilted the bright red bag towards Detective Odafin Tutuola as they both leaned against his desk in the Special Victims squad room and watched their partners study a large cork board filled with pictures.

"No thanks," Fin frowned as Detective Robert Goren peered close at a picture. Fin didn't think there was even room for a sheet of paper between Goren's nose and the picture.

"Yeah, he's a little odd," Eames said, noting Fin's frown, "But he's good. Really good."

Fin shrugged, "Trust me, odd doesn't bother me." Eames raised an eyebrow in question, not believing anyone could be as odd as her partner. Fin pointed to where Detective John Munch was now also nose to nose with the picture Goren was studying, the two of them muttering softly to each other.

"He looks normal enough," Eames said off handedly.

"If you want to keep that delusion you won't bring up anything about JFK and black helicopters."

"Conspiracy nut?" Eames sounded generally surprised.

"He knows them all."

"Huh," She studied Munch, "Mine's a defunct altar boy who used to work for military police." They both were silent for a beat.

"Maybe we should separate them," Fin suggested

"I think Bobby can handle a few conspiracies," Eames chuckled, "He'll probably enjoy pointing out the flaws in them."

Fin grinned evilly, "Then I say we sit back and wait for the fun to start."

"Got something!" Detective Elliot Stabler said, striding back into the squad room, his partner Detective Olivia Benson in tow.

"Morales enhanced one of the photographs, one with the mirror and found…" Olivia started, but Goren spoke up before she could finish.

"The mirror reflects the bill board outside the window. It's for a body shop, a block away. Now we know where these were taken. He thought that we wouldn't find a clue with these, he was taunting us. He over looked the mirror." Fin and John looked to Elliot and Olivia for confirmation. Their surprised looks were answer enough.

"Have you gone to this hotel yet?" Goren asked, looking over his shoulder to the pair who had thought they had big news.

"We sent O'Halloran over," Elliot glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye and Fin watched a whole conversation take place in a few seconds. He didn't miss that Eames noticed as well.

"We were going to head over their next," Olivia finished Elliot's thought, a little hesitantly.

"Let me come with you," Goren turned to pick up his customary black binder, "Eames, you should stay here and see if you can find out who this girl is."

"Maybe some of my old Vice buddies will know her," Eames said, nodding at Goren.

"Maybe she's a junkie, I can ask around in Narcotics."

"Good, good," Goren took one photo down from the board and then walked out, right past Elliot and Olivia. They had another silent conversation before walking out, following Goren.

"Well, that was interesting," Eames chuckled, "Wonder how long it will take for those two to sleep together."

Fin and John laughed, "It's been six years since we had the same conversation," John said, walking away from the board, "And, so far no one's won The Bet."

"Yeah?" Eames tapped the Skittles bag against her hand, "What are the guide lines?"

"Two hundred bucks, and a time limit," Fin said, "But you might want to wait until you know them better before placing in."

"Yeah, that was his first mistake," John joked.

"The other was working with him," Fin shot back.

"Boys, thanks for the warning, but I've seen all I need to seen. Put me down for two years and let's go hit up Vice. I'm sure Bobby will have something by the time he gets back and I'm not one to be out done."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Fin said, handing Eames her jacket.

---------

Author's Note: I do love Goren's quirky-ness so much. It's just fascinating to watch. And interesting to write. Eames is my hero though, lol. I wanna be her when I grow up.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bet

Chapter Eight

By: Lizzie Bundick

----------

Author's Note: Since it's now what I lovingly call the Divorce Era, because it seemed to take forever, we're going to be heading towards a more serious note in both The Bet and The Ante. I'm sure I'll work some humor in some how, though. I love wise cracking Munch to watch him slip away. Please read and review.

----------

Detective John Munch paused while writing in a note in a case file. Had he just over heard what he thought he over heard? Had Elliot just really said Kathy had left him? Pretending to be relaxed, he leaned back in his chair and studied Olivia as she walked back into the bull pen and sat back down. She looked normal, but he'd been working with her long enough to know that she wasn't okay. Her eyes gave her away every time and they were a little shell shocked. Yeah, he'd heard right, Kathy had left.

Picking up his note pad, John flipped to an empty page and scribbled what he'd learned. He slid the note pad over the Detective Odafin Tutuola, who looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. John zipped his lips and then pointed to the pad. Fin rolled his eyes and picked up the pad. Both eyebrows shot up when he read the note. He slid the pad back without writing on it and got up from his desk. John sent him a confused looked and Fin held up one finger, indicating John should wait.

Fin found Elliot by the vending machines, his arms braced on either side, glaring at the Cheeze Doodles like everything was their fault.

"You gonna buy something or stare at it all day?" Fin joked, knew he was about to tread into very dangerous territory and wanted to ease into it. The longer Elliot kept his cool the more Fin could say.

"Sorry," Elliot said, taking a step back from the machine. Fin studied the sad sorry collection of junk food and pretended he cared what he polluted his arteries with.

"How's the case going? Cragen didn't look to happy with that lawyer."

"Victim says I was inappropriate with her," Elliot muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Says I groped her while helping her into her apartment."

"Is she filing charges?"

"Not if we arrest the guy who raped her." Fin slid some coins into the machine and studied Elliot. He figured now was as good a time as ever.

"You can tell me if it's none of my business man, but I over heard you and Liv. Kathy left?"

Immediately Elliot stiffened and put on the emotionless cop face, "It's none of your business."

Fin thought about retreating and making a joke about the Ding Dongs being as old as Munch, but figured he'd have once chance to say his peace, "I remember the day my wife served me with papers. It was a long time coming but, man, those papers made it real. I was workin' under cover, it finally got to her. She started out okay with it, but the more time I spent away, the more she resented me. One day, she woke up and couldn't take it."

"Fin," Elliot said, his voice full of warning. Fin noticed however that he hadn't walked away.

"Look, I lost my son and it wasn't just because of the job. You're angry, so was I and I let it poison my divorce, so now I don't even know my own son. Don't let that happen to you, because if you do you'll regret it like nothin' else in your life. If ya love your kids like I think you do, you won't screw this up because you feel useless and stupid." It was possibly the longest conversation Fin and Elliot had ever had that didn't revolve around a case. Elliot looked like he didn't what to say, so Fin saved him.

"So, what do you think is older? Munch or those Ding Dongs?" He watched Elliot realize that Fin knew all about a painful divorce because of the job. He knew exactly every emotion Elliot was going through and was willing to talk about it. Not that Elliot would talk to him about it, but the offer was there.

"Going to have to go with the Ding Dongs, they've been here for as long as I have," Elliot replied, but he nodded stiffly in thanks before walking off. Fin ended up getting some pretzels, since they looked like they could just barely kill him. He returned to his desk, picked up John's note pad and scribbled a note.

_Either this will destroy them, or someone is going to end up very rich._

-----------

Author's Note: I figure Fin was a better choice to talk to Elliot because in Venom it looked like he didn't have a "happy" divorce and I just don't see Elliot and Kathy having a "happy" divorce. Man, serious stuff here. Also, moving into a new house this weekend, which means no internet, don't know when I'll be able to update chapter eight of The Ante. Please, read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bet

Chapter Nine

By: Lizzie B

----------

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. It's getting towards the end of the school year and that means I'm scrambling to get things ready to move out, write all those last minute papers that teachers think are a good idea to give at the end of the year and generally save my grades. So, now that I've bored you with my rambling, please read and review!

----------

"I've never been happier to see a lawyer," Detective John Munch asked, while hugging Alex Cabot. She laughed and returned his hug enthusiastically.

"It's good to see you too John," She said, blinking back some tears. Detective Odafin Tutuola stepped forward when John released Alex and also hugged her.

"Should have known you wouldn't be so easy to kill," Fin said when he stepped back from her.

Alex looked past Fin to Detective Olivia Benson, who was the one to sneak the other detectives into her hotel room. "Thanks Liv."

She shrugged, "It was nothing."

"So, witness protection huh? Where'd they stick you? God's Wrath, Nebraska?" John asked, leading Alex to the couch and sitting down next to her.

"Worse, Wisconsin," Alex laughed.

"Ouch," Fin smiled, "You still a kick ass lawyer there?"

"No, they made me take another job." John held her hand when a sad look crossed passed over Alex. Taking Alex away from the law was one of the worst things the government had ever done the way John saw it.

"But, hey, you're sure about testifying right?" John asked, concerned over the risks.

"Oh yeah." He smiled when the fire came back in Alex's eyes, "I'm going to put this guy away."

Everyone looked towards Olivia when her cell phone rang. She glanced at it, "It's Elliot," and she stepped outside the room.

"So, tell me," Alex said immediately after Olivia felt the room, "Something's up between them, isn't it? Did someone win?"

John frowned, "No, Elliot and Kathy have separated."

Alex's eyebrows shot up, "Separated? They're getting a divorce?"

Fin shrugged, "Haven't heard anything about a divorce, but it doesn't look like they're trying to mend fences."

"But, what's the problem then?" Alex frowned in confusion, "Shouldn't this be a good thing? Olivia and Elliot finally have a chance to be together."

"Well, the problem is Elliot," John explained, "He's not handling it well. If you thought he had anger issues before…"

"How bad?"

"Well, he hasn't gotten suspended yet, but he's getting close."

"Well, what about Liv? She's keeping an eye on him, right?" Alex asked, looking towards the door.

"Elliot's not talking to her," John said, his tone relaying the worry for two people he considered his children, "He's building a wall."

Alex's eye went hard again, "I'll talk to Liv, I'll get her to get to him."

Fin laughed, "Damn good to have you back counselor."

Alex grinned back, "Damn good to be back. This little drama's the most interesting thing that's happened to me in years."

----------

Author's Note: So, I know you readers are anxious for me to get to Fault, but I've got to do one more episode, RAW, before that. Come on, Elliot gets shot! That's a perfect moment to play with!


	10. Chapter 10

The Bet

Chapter Ten

By: Lizzie Bundick

----------

Author's Note: Ah, avoiding finals, life is good indeed. I've got Law and Order playing on iTunes and I'm writing fanfiction, this is a good day. I know, eventually I'll have to work eventually, but I'm putting that off as long as possible. Please, read and review.

----------

Detective John Munch was sick of lying on his side. Of all the places to be shot, it had to be his ass. The jokes were going to last for weeks. Fin's first visit had been He knew it could have been worse. RAW's plan was brilliant, especially since it was so simple. He was lucky he hadn't taken a bullet to the chest.

"I can't believe you like these," Detective Odafin Tutuola said, eyeing John's shake.

"Hey, you eat fried bananas I don't wanna hear it."

"They're plantains, and if you'd try one you might like it," Fin pointed a finger at him.

"Knock, knock," Detective Olivia Benson said, sticking her head into his room.

"Hey Liv," He said brightly, "How's Elliot?"

"Good, doctors say he'll be fine." She leaned against the door jam, crossing her arms over her chest, "What about you? Need a kiss to make it better?"

"Joke's already been made," Fin smiled.

"But you go right ahead beautiful," John grinned and they all laughed.

"You hear anything else about the other guard?" Fin asked.

"Nothing yet," She sighed.

"How's Casey?"

"The DA gave her the rest of the night off," Olivia shot a pointed looked towards Fin, "Cragen however, was not so nice. We've got to get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah," Fin sighed, "Good thing that man signs my overtime checks."

"I'm gonna tell El I'm leaving, meet you in the sedan?"

"I drive." Olivia rolled her eyes at Fin. Olivia said her goodbyes to John and Fin and they both watched her walk down the hall to Elliot's room.

"So, what do you want to bet that the minute Elliot's out of the hospital Olivia hovers like an over protective mother?"

"Like I'm betting anymore money on those two," Fin grumbled, "I wonder if they know how much they're costing people?"

"What? You think they might know about The Bet?" John raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Fin shot him a droll look, "No, they're just the two most stubborn people on the planet."

"Yeah, what's Logan up to now? Four hundred? Five?"

"A month? What was he thinking? Station Island must have warped his mind."

"Nice partner though. You know, for an ex-Fed."

"Why John, interested is asking the lovely detective Barek on a date?"

John glared good naturedly at his partner, "You know, usually people treat the handicapped with more respect."

"If I did that, I'd have to start listening to you."

-----------

Author's Note: Ah, I love good natured teasing between John and Fin, they're so funny! And I snuck in Logan and Barek! Goodness, I just have to sneak in more lawyers, such as my baby Jack McCoy! snuggles Jack McCoy plushy


	11. Chapter 11

The Bet

Chapter Eleven

By: Lizzie Bundick

-----------

Author's Note: I don't think anyone in the universe can do this scene the justice that Christopher Meloni and Mariska Hargitay did. If they don't win millions of award for this, I'm protesting. And now, I'm going to attempt to do this scene justice. Whoo-boy.

-----------

"John, Fin, in my office," Captain Cragen called, stopping both detectives in their tracks. The partners exchanged looks, wondering what crappy case they were going to dive head first into now. Shoulder to shoulder they crossed the bullpen and closed themselves off from the simmer of noise.

"What's up Cap?" Detective Odafin Tutuola asked, noticing the tense set of Cragen's shoulders.

"What's going on between Elliot and Olivia?"

"Can you give us anything more specific?" Detective John Munch frowned, glancing over his shoulder to where Elliot Stabler sat at his desk, shuffling through papers.

"Olivia just asked for a new partner."

"What!"

Cragen sat heavily in his chair and glared at a spot on the wall, "She wants a new partner. Won't tell me why, either."

"Jesus," John reached for a chair and sat down, "She's leaving?"

"Computer Crimes has an opening, so does Major Case, it won't be any hassle to move her."

"Something happened in that warehouse," Fin said, moving to one of the windows to look out onto the squad room.

"Thanks captain obvious," John snapped, sharing a look with Cragen. Their daughter was leaving. They both thought they'd retire before she would leave.

"Have either of them talked to you about it?"

John laughed at the absurdity of that idea, "Those two won't even talk to each other anymore, what makes you think they're talking to us?"

"Look, I sent Liv home for the night," Cragen leaned forward over his desk, fixing both his detectives with a hard look, "One of you take Elliot and the other one of you take Liv and you get them to talk. I want ever damn detail about what happened in that warehouse."

"What about the ESU guys? What did they tell you?" John asked, falling into detective mode.

"Reports say Gitano had Elliot at gun point, Liv had her weapon out and then it gets vague."

"Vague?" Fin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cragen leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, "I talked with the Lieutenant in charge, from what he's been hearing from his men, El and Liv were talking over Gitano and it was personal."

John and Fin exchanged a look, could they have missed the payout day for The Bet?

"If it is personal, I wanna know. I will not lose my best pair of detectives over some sort of lovers spat, got it?"

"Loud and clear Captain, loud and clear," John said while Fin nodded.

----------

Author's Note: And now, my dear readers I deviate from the established post Fault timeline. Yes, Olivia will be going to Computer Crimes, but that's all I'm sticking to. Now you get to see just how creative I can be, run for your lives.


	12. Chapter 12

The Bet

Chapter Twelve

By: Lizzie Bundick

-------------

Author's Note: So after the lovely events of last Tuesday's episode (Thank you Dick Wolf you have heard my prayers and been merciful!) this fic is going to take a hard left and not follow. It would be too much of a head ache for me to keep up with current episodes. Well, there's that and there's only one episode left in the season. So, here's my insane mind taking over the SVU-verse.

------------

"Well, isn't this a cozy sight." A woman in her late forties surveyed the Special Victims squad room, a box balanced on one hip, "Munchkin, you didn't tell me about this place's wonderful atmosphere."

"You son of a bitch," Detective John Munch sprang up from his desk and crossed to the woman, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Munchkin?" Detective Odafin Tutuola said with a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" The woman jiggled the box at him, "I'm doing Cragen a favor."

"Detective Viviano," Cragen said, stepping out of his office, "You're already causing problems I see."

"It's what I do best, Captain." The woman gave a sarcastic salute, "Detective Andrea Viviano reporting for duty sir."

"I like her," Fin said from his desk, studying the new arrival.

"Your desk is here," John said, pointing to the almost shrine like empty desk, "Your partner is with his kids today."

"Huh," Viviano eyed the desk, then eyed John, "Apparently whoever I'm replacing was very revered judging by the layer of dust on this desk."

"Yeah, she's special," Cragen said, "Why don't we talk in my office?"

"I'll fill you in on all the best gossip when I get back," Viviano said winking at John before following Cragen back into his office.

"So, that's Liv's replacement, huh Munchkin?" Fin asked eyeing his partner as he sat back down at his desk.

"Ha ha, only Andy's allowed to call me that," John glared, "And yes, she is."

"Andy?" Fin leaned forward, "Cute pet names you have for each other. Pretty personal. Am I going to have to start another bet with someone else about you two?"

John glared over the top of his glasses, "Back in the good old days Andy was on a task force run by Cragen. While on this task force she spent some time in Baltimore, we worked together."

"So, Cragen called in an old friend to handle Elliot," Fin nodded, "Pretty smart actually."

"Doubly so since Andy was a detective back when women didn't make detective. He managed to lure her away from a lucrative job at Chelsea SVU to come here and put up with Mr. Sunshine."

"She good?"

"One of the best," John leaned back in his chair, "And she can handle Elliot."

Fin mimicked John's relaxed pose, "So I guess the next question is, do we let her in on The Bet?"

------------------

Author's Note: While I don't own SVU or its characters, Detective Andrea Viviano is my intellectual property. I know OCs are frowned on, but having Elliot work alone didn't mesh with me. So, I made someone up to fill in the space, lol. I ask you kindly to deal with it, lol.


	13. Chapter 13

The Bet

Chapter Thirteen

By: Lizzie Bundick

-------------

Author's Note: Alright, I'll admit the last chapters weren't my best works. Introducing Andy was a necessary evil. Hopefully I'll stumble away from that and get back on track. Please read and review.

-------------

"So, now what?" George Huang asked to those gathered around a back table at the cop bar. Of course this was the 2-7's cop bar instead of the 1-6's just to be careful. Detective's John Munch and Fin Tutuola had gathered everyone involved in The Bet to the 2-7's cop bar for one big strategy meeting. They were all sick of how long it was taking Elliot and Olivia to hook up. Mike Logan especially since he was in for six hundred already and was not about to lose another hundred to the two most stubborn people in the world.

"We've got to convince them now that they're not partners it's okay for them hook up," Casey Novak said the obvious.

"Right," Andrea Viviano snorted, "Elliot's still pinning for her to come back to work. We'd have better luck tearing down the Great Wall of China then convincing that man that Olivia leaving was the best thing to ever happen to him."

"I could talk to him," Rebecca Hendrix offered, "He's come to me a few times."

"And me," Huang said, "During the Gitano case even."

John and Fin shared a look, "I don't think convincing Elliot's the best way to do this."

"It's been two weeks since she left?" Robert Goren asked, waiting for a nod from John, "Have they seen each other since?"

"Nope, they've avoided each other like the plague," Fin growled, "I swear after seven years of living out of each other's pockets you think they wouldn't have made it this long."

"Are we sure they haven't seen each other?" Ed Green said, which made everyone pause, "You're sure they haven't been seeing each other and you guys just haven't noticed?"

"Trust me, that man is not getting any," Andrea said with a sigh, "Any of you lawyers got a legal way to get them together?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing over lapping between sex crimes and computer crimes right now," Casey said with a sigh, "The moment there is though, I'm sending Olivia your way."

"We've been working with computer crimes for some time now on a murder case," Jack McCoy said, "No sexual components though, so no reason for SVU to be involved."

"How about we kidnap them?" Joe Fontana joked, and the table burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I can see it now," Abbie Carmichael said, elbowing Alexandra Eames who sat to her left, "We'll got grab Olivia with Van Buren, while Munch and Fin grab up Elliot."

"My friend's out of town for a week, we could lock them up there," Carolyn Barek offered jokingly.

"Ah, if only it was that easy," John said with a sigh.

"Liv's the one that left, she's the only one who's ever been able to get to Elliot when he's in grade A jerk mode, so let's work on her," Captain Don Cragen said, which got the table's agreement, "What's our next move?"

---------

Author's Note: I think I got everyone…or at least everyone I could think of, lol. If I've missed anyone, damn, but it's one hell of a list to remember. Also, I love interfering match making, lol.


	14. Chapter 14

The Bet

Chapter Fourteen

By: Lizzie B

---------

Author's Note: Sorry about the long break between chapters, I had the worst case of writer's block! I think I'm coming out of it, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Please read and review.

---------

John Munch turned when a hand squeezed his shoulder and someone slid onto the stool next to his.

"Hey stranger, buy you a drink?" He asked Olivia Benson with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Well sure handsome," She smiled, "How've you been John?"

"Oh, just wallowing in the worst of humanity day after day with little sleep and shitty pay. You know, the usual."

She laughed at his sarcastic tone, "Well, it's good to know things haven't changed."

"What about you, Liv? Any carpal tunnel from typing all day?"

"Sorry, John, still as healthy as a horse and insured to stay that way."

John smiled brightly, almost feeling sorry for Olivia. She was about to get worked over like a suspect. At the big meeting for The Bet, it had been decided that John would be the one to talk to Olivia. His mission was to try and get her to visit Elliot.

Everyone else was still working on a way to get Elliot to cave. So far they liked Fontana's idea of kidnapping him best. Other than that they were fresh out of ideas on how to get past the stubborn will of Elliot Stabler.

"So, you have to tell me all the best gossip," Olivia said, sitting down at the stool next to him.

Mentally John chuckled, since she and Elliot were the best gossip the squad had it wasn't likely she'd like to hear about it, "I think Fin's seeing someone, but I'm not sure yet."

"Really? Anyone we might know?" Liv motioned for a beer and John indicated it should be on his tab.

"Nope, but Cragen says the last time he called Fin late at night a woman answered," John explained, "So, I'm subtly trying to find out who it was."

"John, you don't do subtle."

He shrugged, "I have my moments."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up in surprised, "Really?"

"Ha ha," John worked up a fake scowl which just made Olivia smile.

"But I'm betting that's not the reason why you called me." John sighed.

"What? I can't just be having drinks with a colleague?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes and studied him intently. John figured trying to dance around the issue wasn't going to work. Live was honest with him after the Gitano case, he might as well be honest now. "So, basically I'm wondering if you and Elliot have talked."

"John," Liv sighed.

"What? Would you prefer to go back to dancing around the topic the whole night? I can live with that," John held up his hands defensively, "But you don't look so good and neither does Elliot."

"Thanks John, just want I need to hear," Olivia's shoulders dropped and she stared into her beer, "I miss it, you know. Working over suspects, following the evidence, and those big squad brainstorming sessions. I really missed that."

"So, come back," John pressed.

"You know I can't John."

John snorted, "You know, the Olivia Benson I know wouldn't be such a coward." Her head jerked up and she gapped at him, "See, the Olivia Benson I know can bust the balls of the worst rapists and pedophiles with out blinking an eye. She can walk through blood and death every day and get up the next morning to do it all over again. She's brilliant, strong, and doesn't take any crap from anyone. And most of all, if she's got a problem she fixes it."

"It's not that simple this time, John."

"I think it is, Liv. You're scared, I get that, but you've never let fear stop you before. Remember White? You kicked that guy's ass, even though you were scared out of your mind. Elliot's just like White, only he's not out to kill you. Face it head on, hash it all out, hell, rough him up a bit if you have to, but if you don't do anything about it, you're going to be scared the rest of your life."

"You think that's what I should do?" Olivia asked, but John sensed she was asking much more than that.

He took off his glasses and fixed her with a look, "Yes. Without question I think you should get up, walk out of this bar and go see him. You deserve some peace of mind."

---------

Author's Note: Does she go or does she stay? Wait, aren't those song lyrics?


	15. Chapter 15

The Bet

Chapter Fifteen

By: Lizzie Bundick

---------

Author's Note: Yay for updates! I think I'm past my writer's block is lifting now. I'm not promising anything, but I've got a good feeling. Now, onto the story! Please read and review.

---------

Leaning over the railing of the small second floor sitting area John Munch, Fin Tutuola and Andrea Viviano all stared intently at the little room next to the Captain's office.

"It's just like old times isn't it?" Fin said, with something close to awe.

"No, but it's close," John answered, narrowing his eyes.

"So, who wins?" Andy asked, turning her back on Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson who were working together as if they'd never been apart or had a horribly awkward period.

"No one," John said with unerring certainty.

"Oh come on," Andy said, glaring at him, "There's no way he can look that happy and not have slept with her."

"There's still something there," John motioned her to stand close to him, "Look at the way he's standing behind her, there's still distance between them, like he's not exactly sure of their personal space boundaries."

"Or he's trying to remain professional at work," Andy shot back.

"No man, look at her too," Fin jumped in, moving to cage Andy in between him and John, "She's still sneaking peeks under her lashes at him."

Andy snorted, "Boys, this is just like high school, only with suits. Flirting is all about teasing. Somebody's won."

John and Fin shared a look over Andy's head, "So, why don't you go ask if you're so sure?" John taunted.

Andy gave a bark of laughter, "Oh yeah, that's just the thing for the replacement to ask. Hey, Elliot, I know you're busy comparing l.u.d.s and all, but you mind answering a question? You don't! Great! So, sleep with Olivia yet?"

John and Fin laughed, just imaging Elliot's reaction, "Alright, true, but if they were sleeping together they would look more satisfied," Fin joked, "Both looked pretty annoyed."

"You'd be too if you were comparing l.u.d.s, that's possibly the most annoying part of this job," Andy muttered.

"Detectives," All three stiffened at the sound of their Captain's voice, "Is there a reason you're not working?"

"Because a large amount of money is on the line?" Andy proffered, as they turned to face their superior officer.

"Yes, a wonderful reason to set aside a high profile case, and stare at your co-workers." Cragen narrowed his eyes, chastising all three detectives with one look.

"Oh come on, Cap, you're in on it, don't you want to know if anyone's won?" Fin joked, though he was heading for the stairs and later his desk.

"No one's won yet, so stop arguing about it and get back to work."

"Wait, how can you be sure?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Viviano. After we catch this son of a bitch."

---------

Author's Note: Ah, poor clueless Andrea shakes head sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

The Bet

Chapter Sixteen

By: Lizzie Bundick

---------

Author's Note: Hey, The Bet has been C2-ed! Yay! Thank you whoever C2-ed it! I feel so loved! And now, some funny!

---------

Detective John Munch was knee deep in the worst case of his life when a whistling Detective Elliot Stabler walked into the squad room of the one-six Special Victims Unit. Instantly the change in mood caught his attention and dragged him out of the hell hole he'd been living in. He exchanged a look with Detective Odafin Tutuola who raised an eyebrow.

"So, Mr. Sunshine," John said, propping his chin in his hand, "What happy bug bit you this morning?"

"What?" Elliot said, like he was just realizing he was grinning like an idiot.

"Oh ho," Now Fin joined in the fun, "Some one either just won the lottery or met a really pretty woman last night."

"Why El are you stepping out on me?" Detective Andrea Viviano held a hand to her heart and pretended to be shocked.

"Ha, ha, guys, why don't we all focus on our work, huh?"

"So an ugly woman then?" Fin offered. John and Andy laughed heartily while Elliot only glared.

"Just let it go guys," Elliot's tone was supposed to be chastising, but of course it only peaked everyone's interest.

"My god," John said suddenly, jumping to his feet, "Somebody won!" And then he started laughing.

"Hot damn," Fin laughed, "Where's the list?"

"I'll get the Captain," Andy jumped to her feet heading for the Captain's office, but stopped next to Elliot and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Just remember, John and Fin started it, okay?"

"What?" Elliot looked absolutely lost, but turned his attention to John and Fin, who were standing over John's desk, with some papers spread out before them and a calculator. "John, what's going on?"

"First answer a question, then we'll tell you," John said, pointing a pencil at Elliot, "When did you finally sleep with Olivia?"

For a moment Elliot looked like an extra from Finding Nemo, but eventually found his voice, "What?"

"Last night? Last week?" Fin grinned, "Come Elliot, we gotta know so we can make sure the money goes to the right person."

"Money?" Suddenly the light bulb went off in Elliot's head, "You bet on Olivia and me…"

"Yup," John motioned the stunned detective over and showed him the extensive table of bets, "See, if it was last night, Goren, Eames, Green, McCoy, Warner, myself and the Captain split the winnings, but the farther back we go, the more people we've got to split it with."

"This is…this is…" Elliot stammered, then hit John on the arm, "This is exactly something you'd do. Jesus, Liv will get a kick out of this."

"Yeah, well, we're gonna have to take everyone out for drinks to award the money. Once we know who won that is."

"Oh, John, you know me. I don't kiss and tell," Elliot said with a grin.

"Man, that's cold," Fin laughed.

---------

Author's Note: I promise you'll find out who won soon. When everyone gets drunk, lol.


	17. Chapter 17

The Bet

Chapter Seventeen

By: Lizzie B

---------

Author's Note: Ah, I feel a little sad. You readers will soon find out who wins The Bet, and then I only have plans for one more chapter. Man, what am I going to do with out this to entertain me?

---------

"Hey, hey, hey!" John Munch called over the laughter and chit-chat, "It's time to announce the winners of The Bet!" A cheer went up and John motioned for the crowd to be quiet. "First, I'd like to thank the guests of honor, Elliot and Olivia, who without this bet would not be possible."

"I'm still going to get my revenge, John!" Olivia Benson called from the crowd.

"And I wait with bated breath," John held a hand over his heart and fluttered his eye-lashes.

"Just get on with it!" Ed Green called and John laughed.

"All right, all right. So, here's how it works, those who guesses were closest to the actual date of…conception." Elliot Stabler threw a pretzel at John, "Will split the winnings. Now, my lovely assistant, Detective Tutuola has already collected the money from all of you, so with out further a due, here we go."

"With the closest bet, Captain Donald Cragen!" The crowd cheered, and Cragen waved, "Off by only a month, incredible Cap."

"Suck up!" Andy snorted, loud enough so the whole bar heard.

"Don't mind Detective Viviano, she's a sore loser."

"And you're a drama queen. Get on with it," Andy shot back.

"Ha, ha. Well, in second we have Dr. Warner! Who, let me say, was skeptical at first, but made an excellent recovery. Third we have a tie, Casey Novak and Jack McCoy, both squeaked in. We cut it off at a month, so if you were off by a month or more, no money for you. If you'd like to refute our math, there's a lovely chat over by Fin. Winners, you may collect your money at any time during tonight."

"Ah, ah, ah, that's not all," Andy got up and came to stand next to John, "Everyone knows Olivia should really be back working at the 1-6, but because of some pesky little rules, she's pretty much stuck in Computer Crimes, and while I miss my squad back at the 5-5, I had a little talk with Captain Cragen. Olivia, if you want it, my position at the 5-5 is yours."

Olivia stared in shock at the older woman, "Really?"

"Sure," Andy said with a careless shrug, "You want to be with Elliot, and you want to work special victims. So, we switch."

"Hey, thanks Andy," Elliot smiled at his partner, "Who knew you had it in you to be nice?"

"This old dog can still learn some tricks."

"Hey, I got a question for ya," Mike Logan called, "What are you betting on next?"

Fin and John shared a look and grinned, "Well, since you brought it up, the next bet is how long it takes Elliot here to propose."

"John," Elliot groaned, hiding his face in his hand, "You already asked me my intentions, can't you just leave it at that?"

"He asked about your intentions?" Olivia looked at John, then Elliot and then back to John, "I don't know if I should hit you or be touched."

"My vote's for touched," John smiled charmingly.

"I say hit him," Fin laughed.

---------

Author's Note: And I know a lot of you don't care for Andy, but now you see the real reason I brought her in. I just couldn't have Liv and El working together if they were together, since I'm a stickler for the fraternizing rule. Darn criminal justice major-ness, lol.


	18. Epilogue

The Bet

Epilogue

By: Lizzie B

---------

Author's Note: So, I know a lot of you are sad to see this series end, but I will eventually come back to this little AU I've created. I'm tempted to try my hand at a case file or something of the like. We'll see. Please read and review.

---------

"So, what's going on between you and Rodgers?" Fin Tutuola asked, changing the topic. It was another stakeout and with the issue of Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson and whether they're sleeping together or not currently resolved, new office gossip needed to be introduced.

John rolled his eyes, "We went for coffee."

"And?" Fin pressed, sensing his partner's reluctance to talk was a sign he was on to something.

"And it's none of your business," John said sweetly, "You and Green went out for coffee the other day, anything in that?"

"Man, that's just wrong," Fin shuddered, "You're a twisted man, you know that?"

"It's a living," John shrugged. Once again silence descended in the little sedan and things got boring very quickly, "You know, there's got to be something we could speculate about."

"I hear ya man, this shit is boring and there is no way I'm listening to your theories," Fin warned, pointing a finger at John.

"Maybe Liz can give us something," John mused.

"Oh, Liz is it now?" Fin laughed and John glared, "Oh come on man, you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

"If you make one bet, I'll shoot you."

"Guess that means I'll have to make two."

---------

Author's Note: It's short, it's funny, and I just wanted to show that things have gone back to normal. And a big thank you to all my reviewers, who are: gweaz, Hidori Hinto, SVUCHiCA48, spygirl4747, intheclosetromantic, Fiona, luv2read2006, AddictedToNBC, news for parrots, Lizzie9, LSMunch, Mrs. Detective Billy Martin, Caia, LivvyChica, SVU-EO-LOVER, Slashed Tire, FutureMrsStabler, Jasmineice, MeloniFreak, TentativelyKate, 100FACES, LuckyInLove, alexceasar, NothingMoreNothingLess, Munchkin25, Future ADA, Red-Rose18, Lady Iapetus Roving Wanderer, Lady Padfoot II, Eddie, Saint New, LovelyLivia, tamasit1, Odakota, onetreefan, MzMocha, El Chacal, Geeky Annie, ilajkajas2215, SplishySplash, Ernie628, JessicaD Tigerlily –Nerf, lexi, Xo-Samm hearts SVU, everg8er23, sandersfox, Handmaiden Dorme, angel1986, BigsvuFan, Jennifer, WildMage426, Svu Cutie, de wolf, Ellen, Gabrielle, ElliotLovesOlivia, Newtype, BrittanyLS, GoChangeTheWorld, BONJOVIROCKS, Bensonsone, NiteOwl, sam, Cynthia, canislupus, ihavenoidea, Spykedog, gorenisgod, Nat, McFergeson, future cop.


End file.
